Attraction
by ukbabes
Summary: SethSummerZack. Only a one shot cos it's pretty bad. Reviews most welcome! :
1. Default Chapter

**Attraction**

**1 shot with a sequel to follow. The sequel is a lot better**

**Disclaimer – OC is not mine. I would love reviews once you've read this, thanks.**

Summer pulled on her pink dress and grabbed her purse.

Zack was taking her out for dinner again tonight and apparently it was going to be somewhere very special.

Their relationship had progressed, unexpectedly but Summer was happy.

Zack was the perfect guy in every way possible, but she still had a nagging feeling pulling at her stomach.

_Is this it? _

_Is this what I really want?_

Seth had moved on also. It had been hard getting over Summer.

Well, trying to get over Summer. She was everything to him and when you loved someone that much, to get over him or her was impossible.

But it was everything about her, her hair, her lips, her laugh and her kiss that Seth just couldn't shake.

The times he felt he was over her, there was always something there to remind him; a picture, Captain Oats, the list went on and on. He couldn't bear to throw anything away.

_Is this it?_

_Is this how it's going to be from now on?_

Zack waited outside Summer's house and checked his appearance.

No lipstick, but his hair was a mess. He ran a hand through it and his breath caught in his throat as he took sight of Summer.

_What am I doing?_

_She deserves so much better._

He didn't know how it happened but it did. The old tutor had been in touch again and they couldn't stop seeing one another.

It was like an attraction. Something he didn't have with Summer.

She was beautiful yes, but in her heart, in her head she was still screwed up about Cohen. At first, their relationship was good, they had fun and he didn't need anyone else.

But all along, Summer needed Seth. He was her attraction that she just couldn't fight. She tried to deny, tried to hide. But it was no use.

_Don't try to justify your actions._

_Actions have consequences._

Summer stepped into the car with a huge smile on her face.

Zack felt so bad inside.

"Summer, I can't do this I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to confess something. You remember the tutor that I kissed?"

Summer nodded.

"Well, I kissed her again and one thing led to another…"

Summer felt sick to her stomach and a tear silently rolled down her cheek.

"Summer I'm really sorry."

"No, thank you for telling me this. It's made what I've got to say to you so much easier."

"Yes?"

"I love Seth." She breathed a sigh of relief. "What we had was great but I can't go on when my heart belongs to someone else."

"I understand." Zack said solemnly. "I guess now we can both have what we really want."

"I guess." Summer got out of the car and gave Zack a sad smile as he drove away.

_All I want is Cohen. Yes, he left me for three months with a dumb ass letter just to explain, but hell, he has a hold over me. I love him and I know he loves me._

Summer picked up her car keys and drove as fast as she could to the Cohen household.

"Summer, sweetie. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Seth actually. Is he in?"

"Of course, go right on up." Kirsten smiled warmly.

"Thanks."

Summer went inside, anticipating going into his room again.

Kirsten watched as she sprinted up the stairs, Seth would certainly be in for a surprise.

Summer knocked on his door twice.

"Not now mom, I told you I'm studying naked."

"No you're not Cohen."

Seth knew that voice anywhere.

"Summer?"

He got up and opened the door, lost for words.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Seth stepped aside.

Summer looked around.

"God, 'I've missed this room so much." She breathed and took a few steps closer to him.

"And I've missed you." She fingered the bottom of his red t-shirt, breathing him in. "Hold me." She whispered.

Seth felt his arms wrap round her and he held her close.

"Cohen." She murmured. "Cohen… It's always been you.

"Zack and I broke it off tonight."

She just wanted to say his name over and over. He was her Cohen and that's how it would be, forever and always.

"Summer, you know how much I want you. All the time you were with Zack, it killed me. I just want you and only you. God, I can't even put into words how much I love you." Seth kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"Come on Cohen, you can do better than that." Summer looked up at him deep into his eyes and he lifted her chin and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever felt.

_I could just melt right about now. God, how I've missed this. And running my fingers through his jet-black Jew-fro._

Seth felt Summer's fingers clinch his hair as their kiss became more urgent. He wrapped his arms tighter round her and she gave a sigh of content.

_She's back. I've missed her so much. I know I screwed things up but it's all in the past. She's back in my life. What am I saying?_

_She **is** my life._

Seth and Summer fell to the bed, removing their clothes in the process.

His weight was on top of her and she held onto his back.

"Cohen, have you been working out? You're like, all muscle-y."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows. "I'll have you know, I don't need to work out to get this body. It comes naturally baby."

Summer laughed and held onto his arms.

"Cohen, I love you."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too."

Summer had never felt happier and Seth was so elated he was lost for words.

_Why did we wait this long?_

_I don't know, I just want you._

They could read one another's minds.

Summer answered his questions without speaking, kissed him when he least expected her to and loved him without question.

Together they were stronger. Nothing could break their attraction.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I know it's been years guys (and girls) and I'm truly sorry! Everything has been crazy: Family stuff, moving out and going to university, but I am finally back and working on the next chapter of this one! also aiming to work on new chapters for my other stories. Hope you continue your reading of my stories and I do promise new chapters will be up soon! Thanks.


End file.
